


Mom

by MiraBlack



Series: Doctor Who (Drabble's Collections) [6]
Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Charlie nunca admitiria, mas Miss Quill era a coisa mais próxima de uma família que ele já teve, na verdade ela tinha se tornado uma verdadeira mãe para ele.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi isso porque eu realmente gostaria de ter visto isso acontecer antes deles bagunçarem totalmente a série e o relacionamento deles.   
> Espero que gostem :)

Mãe: palavra pequena, mas com um significado infinito, pois quer dizer amor, dedicação, renúncia a si própria, força e sabedoria. Ser mãe não é só dar à luz e sim, participar da vida dos seus frutos gerados ou criados

Mãe. Charlie nunca entendeu o significado dessa palavra. O jovem rhodiliano nunca fora próximo dos pais, e sempre se sentiu mais como uma mercadoria do que qualquer outra coisa. Um produto valioso que estava sendo preparado para ser vendido.

Ele era o príncipe de Rhodia e não tinha tempo para coisas tão banais como amor fraternal, seu pai havia morrido há muito e sua mãe estava ocupada demais governando o reino, e garantindo que ele se tornasse um bom líder. Ser amado não era uma prioridade, não enquanto ele estive seguro.

Sua única tarefa era aprender a governar, e isso ele fez impecavelmente, se tornando uma pedra de gelo.

Ele tinha dificuldade em entender conceitos simples como liberdade e tão pouco sabia a diferença entre escravidão e punição. Para ele tudo isso era normal, todos os quilianos eram rebeldes e deveriam ser punidos. Ele era um príncipe e deveria ser obedecido por todos. Sua mãe lhe ensinou isso.

E por isso viver na terra era tão complicado. Quill lhe contrariava o tempo todo, e seus amigos pareciam concordar com ela. No fundo sabia que o que eles diziam era verdade, ele a tratava como uma escrava, mas admitir isso não estava em seus planos, muito menos fazer algo a respeito.

Para ele, Andra'ath não era nada mais do que uma rebelde, um ser perigoso que precisava ser detido, cuja única função era lhe servir, pois no segundo em que estivesse à solta lhe mataria sem hesitar, pelo menos era isso o que ele costumava pensar. Agora já não tinha tanta certeza.

Ela tinha conseguido sua liberdade há algum tempo, entretanto continuou a lhe proteger, para o seu completo espanto, Miss Quill não hesitou quando o alien duas vezes maior que ela tentou lhe atacar e nem quando a prisão tentou lhe arrastar.

Charlie não soube dizer exatamente quando seus sentimentos tomaram esse rumo, mas quando viu a mulher ser encurralada e ameaçada por um Leonian ele soube imediatamente que se importava com ela.

Seu coração gelou e ele sentiu as batidas diminuírem repentinamente, somente para retornarem dez vezes mais rápidas. A palavra deixou sua boca tão rápido que ele mal teve tempo para processar o que havia dito enquanto corria em direção de Quill. Quill não, sua mente corrigiu, mãe. Era disso que ele a havia chamado. Era isso que ela havia se tornado.

E pela primeira vez ele fez alguma coisa, porque de repente não era mais só o seu escudo que estava quase inconsciente no chão, e sim sua mãe.

Mãe. A palavra ecoava em sua mente com uma lentidão assustadora.

Em qualquer outra ocasião, Charlie teria virado as costas e corrido para salvar sua pele, sem se importar se a mulher veria a luz do sol novamente, mas alguma coisa havia mudado entre eles, e ele se viu incapaz de abandoná-la.

No pouco tempo em que viveram juntos o pequeno príncipe havia aprendido a admirar e amar a mulher como se a mesma fosse sua própria mãe, e agora percebia que toda a sua frustração em relação a ela era porque desejava tanto que ela lhe protegesse apenas porque se importava e não porque fora obrigada, que quando ela se recusava, ele retribuía sua rejeição com indiferença e lhe punia lhe obrigando a lhe servir.

A loira continuava distante, mas agora ele sabia que ela se importava, pelo menos o suficiente para lhe manter a salvo. E sabia também que ele se importava.

Charlie pegou a arma no chão e atirou duas vezes sem hesitar, acertando o leonian, que caiu no chão surpreso. Encarou suas mãos assustado e jogou a arma no chão ao perceber o que havia feito. Ele não percebeu a mulher se levantar até ela estar a menos de cinco centímetros dele. Quill tinha um rosto confuso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo e ele tomou sua expressão como um convite para se jogar em seus braços. A mulher demorou uns bons segundos antes de responder o abraço, mas Charlie não pareceu notar.

O momento durou mais do que o esperado, e nenhum dos outros jovens presentes na sala se atreveram a interromper. Eles se encararam ao se separar e souberam imediatamente que tinham cruzado uma linha muito grande, mas preferiram não comentar e seguiram para casa em silêncio.  Nada nunca mais foi igual depois disso.

Naquele dia o príncipe quebrou sua promessa de nunca tirar outra vida, e por mais que lhe doesse dizer isso, ele não conseguia se arrepender ou se sentir culpado, porque aquela era a primeira coisa certa que ele havia feito em muito tempo e porque graças a isso Miss Quill ainda estava viva para gritar com ele.

Agora ele a chamava assim o tempo todo, e ela não parecia se importar, não realmente. A palavra tinha um gosto especial em sua boca e ele adorava usa-la. Ela tinha um novo significado agora. Um rosto e um dono.

Quill jamais admitiria, mas a palavra tinha se tornado uma de suas preferidas, e ela adorava o som ecoando pela casa, mesmo que revirasse os olhos toda vez que o garoto a usava com muito entusiasmo. No início ela hesitava em responder e às vezes parecia se esquecer que ele estava falando com ela, mas com o passar do tempo passou a incorporar o papel.

E agora Charlie se orgulhava de dizer que ao viver com Andrea Quill, ele finalmente aprendeu o que a palavra mãe queria dizer. E assim como mãe e filho, os dois últimos sobreviventes de suas espécies, inimiga por séculos, construíram uma família através de suas diferenças. 


End file.
